Kevin 11
Plot Bryce slams the faceplate of the Infinity down. Transformation Sequence: Everglade (Everglade): Alright, Vulkanus, let's get this started!(fires a stream of fire at Vulkanus) Vulkanus rols outof the way and fires a laser from his gun at Everglade. The laser takes off his arm. (Everglade): (groping where his arm was) Ah.... ow...(his arm starts regrowing) That's new...(his arm finishes and he flexes his fingers) Huh.... Who knew? (Vulkanus): Uhh... Whatever man, I'll still take you down.(fires lasers at Everglade) Everglade dodges and throws fire balls at Vulkanus. Vulkanus takes the fire balls easily. Everglade hits the Infinity and shifts to Big Chill. Big Chill flys towards Vulkanus. Vulkanus fire laser at Big Chill, who turns intangible and flys through Vulkanus. Vulkanus freezes and Big Chill lands. (Big Chill): You need to stop falling for that. (Vulkanus): Yeah whatever. Theme Song At Bryce's home, Melanie is waiting in the livingroom when Bryce enters. (Bryce): Oh great. (Melanie): Listen, Bryce, I know that you're a hero and you help people, but it's interfering with your school work. I mean, you don't do homework because you're either training or fighting. And you skipped a class one day, which I know you say that the creator of the watch did that, but I can't believe it. (Bryce): Mom, I know it scares you, the whole "hero" thing, but you've got to trust me. (Melanie): I can't! (Bryce): Why? What have I done? (Melanie): You've changed since that watch came. Your more, I don't know, courageous. But not in a good way, in the sense that you think you're invincible. (Bryce): I know I'm nit invincible, I just haven't had a challenge yet. So until that day, I'm going to fight! Bryce walks out of the apartment and slams the door. End Scene Bryce is walking downtown. He stops at the entrance to an Arcade. He shrugs and walks inside. Later, he's playing a game. He loses quickly and raises his arms in protest. (Bryce): What the heck!?(an attendant walks by) Yo, this game ate my tokens. (Attendant): You see that(points to a sign) It says:" Play at your own risk".(walks away) (Bryce): (whispering) You're lucky I'm a good guy. (Voice): I know what you mean. Bryce turns and looks at a tall guy with shoulder length, black hair. He's wearing a grey longsleeved shirt under a black t-shirt, jeans, and black combat boots. (Bryce): These guys rip you off, I'm Bryce.(moves his arm forward, for a handshake) (Voice): (shakes Bryce's hand) Kevin, so what brings you here? Besides the amazing cutomer service. (Bryce): Ha ha, I got in a fight with my mom and needed some air. What about you? (Kevin): I got in a fight with my parents too. Now that was five years ago, but I don't forgive easy. (Bryce): Clearly. Why'd you run away? And at that young an age. (Kevin): I can do things that others can't. My parents didn't like it, so I left. (Bryce): What kind of things? (Kevin): Come here, I'll show you. Kevin and Bryce walk outside and over to a forklift. Kevin puts his hand on the dashboard. He tightens his arm, and a blue electrical current flows up his arm. (Bryce): Whoa. (Kevin): That's not all.(Kevin sticks his arm out, and fires a bolt of blue energy from his arm. The energy hits the road and explodes) Cool huh? (Bryce): I've seen cooler. (Kevin): You mean those alien super heroes?(Bryce nods) Ha, they're nothing. Compared to me at least. A meteor lands in the street and explodes. Vulkanus and Six-six come out of the crater. (Vulkanus): Hand over the Infinity, and no one gets hurt. Vulkanus pulls out his gun, and Six-six's arms shift into cannons. End Scene Bryce, Kevin, Vulkanus, and Six-six are standing in the street, standing off. Bryce runs into an ally and pulls Kevin with him. (Kevin): What you do that for? (Bryce): I have to fight these guys, but I can't let the civilians see. (Kevin): See what? (Bryce): Can you keep a secret?(Kevin nods) Good(activates the Infinity) (Kevin): (as Bryce cycles throught his aliens) Waht did you do to your watch? Bryce stops on Big Chill's hologram and smirks. He slams the Infinity down and transforms into Tomahawk. (Tomahawk): Tomahawk? Oh man!(facepalms) Kevin, stay here. Tomahawk runs out if the ally and jump-kicks Vulkanus, throwing him into a building. He spinkicks Six-six and he goes flying. Tomahawk charges Vulkanus and punches him repeatedly. He is hit by some purple lasers. Tomahawk grabs Vulkanus and throws him at Six-six. Six-six takes to the air and fires down upon Tomahawk. Six-six is hit by Kevin, who looks as if he's made of brick. Six-six falls to the ground unconscious. (Tomahawk): Dude, how'd you do that? (Kevin): I'm some sort of Alien/Human hybrid. I can do a lot of stuff. (Tomahawk): Cool. End Scene Bryce and Kevin are walking through downtown, drinking smoothies. (Kevin): So, I was thinking.. With our powers combined, we could totally cash in. What do you think? (Bryce): Can't say I disagree with you. You know what, we should. No one knows who I am and we could get away easy. Kevin smirks. End Scene Bryce and Kevin are in an abbandoned subway station. (Bryce): So, what's the plan? (Kevin): There's a train, loaded with cash, that'll come through here shortly. We set up a barricade and Wham! The train stops and we get cash. You turn into XLR8 and we make a clean getaway. (Bryce): But, hundreds of people will be injured, or worse. (Kevin): Tough luck, they decided to get on the train. (Bryce): Tough for you. (Kevin): You gonna stop me, Watch Boy? (Bryce): (activates the Infinity) Bet your life. (Kevin): (absorbing metal) Bring it on. (Bryce): (cycling through aliens) Everglade'll take him out.(slams the Infinity's dial down) Transformation Sequence: Diamondhead (Diamondhead): Ah, stupid watch. Kevin charges Diamondhead and punches at him. Diamondhead blocks and throws Kevin off. He fires off a few shards, the hit and stick in Kevin's armor. He takes them out and tosses them down.He shifts away his metal casing and runs over to a power box. He drains the energy from it, causing the lights to go out. Diamondhead stumbles back. He looks around. Kevin fires a blue energy bolt at Diamondhead, which bounces off and hits a wall. Kevin runs and jumps on Diamondhead's back. (Diamondhead): Get off! He grabs Kevin. Kevin tightens his arm, and a green energy current flows up his arm. He jumps off Diamondhead's back. The lights slowly fade back on. Kevin has shifted. He has green crystals protruding from his back, his hair has turned into green crystal, and he has small shard-like protrusions on his arms. (Diamondhead): Whoa! (Kevin): I can absorb the enrgy eminating from your watch, meaning i can do this(fires off several shards) The shards break on contact with Diamondhead. He punches the ground, sending a wave of crystal at Kevin. Kevin dodges and steps away from the tracks. A train is heard in the distance. (Kevin): Ha! Have fun dealing with that(he runs off) (Diamondhead): Oh man... End Scene The train is heard, and Diamindhead waves his arm down; the crystal wave sinks back into the ground. The train is close. He leaps out of the way of the zooming train and rols. He stands and hits the Infinity, shifting into XLR8. He dashes off in the direction that Kevin went. XLR8 sees Kevin, still mutated, in downtown at the arcade. He is shooting shards into the building, not pausing for any reason. XLR8 rams into him, sending him flying into a building. He crawls out, unmutated, his arms and back smoking. (Kevin): No! (XLR8): I gues you used up all the energy?(the Infinity symbol appears and starts flashing red, it is beeping in a 'power down' fashion) What the? XLR8 in engulfed in red light. When the light fades, Bryce is standing where XLR8 was, looking at his hands. (Bryce): Never had that happen before.(He twists the dial, but all it does is make the 'power down' noise) Come on. (Kevin): (walking towards Bryce)(absorbing metal) Looks like you used up all the energy.(He picks Bryce up by his shirt) Gimme the watch, I can make it work! Bryce struggles as Kevin tries to take the Infinity off Bryce's wrist. The faceplate lights up green and releases a green energy wave that knocks Kevin back into the building. Bryce drops where he was. He gets up. Kevin gets out of the building. (Kevin): This ain't over, Bowman! I'll get that watch!(runs off) (Bryce): You can try. THE END Characters Heroes *Bryce Bowman Villains *Kevin Levin Aliens Used *Everglade *''Big Chill'' *Tomahawk(accidental transformation; selected alien was ''Big Chill)'' *Diamondhead(accidental transfomation; selected alien was Everglade) Trivia *Vulkanus attacks twice in this episode. *Bryce meets Kevin. *Bryce has his first mistransformation. *In the two mistransformations, the selected aliens were the two already used in the episode. *Kevin's energy absorbtion, material absorbtion, and energy prjection are revealed in this episode.